legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vogel (Tank)
Vogel (Tank) is a grey variation of Colonel Vogel's black outfit. In LEGO Indiana Jones During the boss fight against him, he's using a tank to kill Indy and Sallah. After a fight against Indy and Vogel on top of the moving tank, Indy punched Vogel back down in the tank, closing its hatch in the process, trapping him. Vogel was killed when the Tank fell down from a cliff, killing Vogel when it finally hit the ground below. Boss Fight (Tank) Vogel is fought again at the end of the Desert Ambush level in the LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures video game. He'll be in a tank this time so he can't be hurt when the battle starts. His tank can be tough to defeat. Indy must make three landmines for Vogel to run over three landmines. There are two cylinders near him that Indy must make him destroy by standing in front of them when he fires a shot from his bazooka and then avoid the shot. Two landmines can be created from these cylinders. The third cylinder is on a ledge to the left of the stage where there's a crate that must be pushed down on the ground in order for it to be destroyed. Inside the crate, there are pieces for the third landmine. Vogel will retreat for a while, letting Indy continue on his quest to find the Grail Temple. Vogel (Hand to Hand) Vogel will soon return and the second phase of the battle begins. This battle actually takes place on the moving tank. First, there will be some soldiers to fight. After they are defeated, Vogel will climb out of his tank. This should be, hands down, the easiest boss fight in the whole game. As soon as he pokes his ugly head out of the tank, whack him like the mole. Three hits should send him scurrying back to his little hidey-hole so his minions can do the dirty work for him. This time, there are twice as many Nazis. But you're a tough guy, right? So once you've shown these guys who's boss, (get it?) Vogel pops his head out once again. Ignore the gun in his hand, if you're near the hole he comes out in, you should hit him three times in as many seconds. Remember how I said this was easy? It's boring, too. More minions, Vogel pops out again, hit him three times. Fortunatly for you, this is the third and last time you fight this goofball. He falls off a cliff and disappears for good. But you fall too... Powers: gun Hearts: 9 Trivia *For the tank scene, Sallah is with Indy on the tank; in the film, it is Henry Jones Sr. and Marcus Brody. *In the film, the body of the tank resembles a Tank Mark VIII but in the game, the tank is boxed shaped. *Although the tank is armed with weapons, Vogel uses a bazooka. *It is impossible to fight him the Disarm Enemies code is active. Related Articles *Colonel Vogel *Desert Ambush Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Villains Category:Characters appearing in Last Crusade Category:Deceased Category:Nazis Category:Non-Playable Characters